Heine Rammsteiner
Heine Rammsteiner (ハイネ・ラムシュタイナー Haine Ramushutainā?). Shirow Miwa, the author named Heine Rammsteiner after the band Rammstein, one of the authors favorite bands as stated on both his personal site and at the end of DOGS: Prelude. Overview Heine is an albino gunman who has undergone genetic manipulation and implants as a child. He has a collar fused into the back of his neck, called a Kerberos Spine, and is able to quickly recover from any degree of injury due to the Kerberos experiments conducted by Angelika Einstürzen. She is referred to as his "mother" and she considers him to be her favorite of all the test subjects. Einstürzen, who sees his proficiency in combat and ability to take charge of most situations, selects him as the receptor of the Leader Spine, which should enable him to control the rest of the test subjects. After the implantation, Heine either develops a second persona or receives on another personality independent of his own from the Spine. This second personality is referred to as the 'Dog,' and is both incredibly bloodthirsty and insane. The 'Dog' takes over in times of violence or stress. For example, just after being synchronized with the Spine, the Dog leads him to kill all of the remaining test subjects, who are just as young as he is. As a result of what the 'Dog' does while in control, Heine becomes apathetic and distant from almost all other people. Raised by Einstürzen in an underground research facility established to create the ultimate human weapon, Heine's current understanding of humanity and family is very skewed. During his time in the research center, Heine murdered a girl he considered his younger sister while under control of the Dog. After realizing what had happened, he killed everyone involved with the Kerberos project in a berserker rage. Because of this event and the twisted form of love Einstürzen lavished on him (while calling herself his 'mother'), Heine developed gynophobia, an abnormal fear of women, and usually suffers a mental breakdown when in close proximity to a woman. Heine, however, develops a close bond with Nill after discovering she is also a genetic experiment and that he can come into physical contact with her. He is Badou's 'work' partner. He carries two guns: a white Mauser C96 pistol connected to his belt by a long chain attached to the base of the grip and a black Luger P08 pistol. He often uses the chain for close range combat, choking or restraining opponents with it. In Dogs, the white gun does not have a chain. He is voiced byTakahiro Sakurai on the drama CD and the anime adaption. Kerberos Spine The Kerberos Spine is represented in various manifestations. spine.jpg spine-3.jpg spine-2.jpg Relations Badou: Heine works with Badou on jobs Giovanni: Heine holds a deep rivalry with his younger "brother" who loves teasing him about Lily in hopes of sparking a beserker rage. Lily: Heine killed his younger "sister" Lily, Heine has developed gynophobia, an abnormal fear of women, and will suffer a mental breakdown when in close proximity of a woman. Luki and Noki: They address him as 'big brother' Nill: He develops a bond with Nill after discovering she is also a genetic experiment and that he can come into physical contact with her. Weapons He carries two guns: *A white Mauser C96 pistol connected to his belt by a long chain attached to the base of the grip. He often uses the chain for close range combat, choking or restraining opponents with it. In Dogs, the white gun does not have a chain. *A black Luger P08 pistol . Trivia * The author Shirow Miwa named Haine Rammsteiner after the band Rammstein, stated as one of the author's favorite bands on his personal site. * His voice actor in the OVA is Takahiro Sakurai. * The Japanese spelling of his name is Haine, while the translation uses Heine. Quotes * "I've got genetics and devices, but this is just a regular street performer's trick. ''Next, I'll make blood and lead appear on the floors!"'' * "Catching you was easier than I thought. You gonna start bawling? Or begging for your life?" * "And for my next act, I'll do the dance of bullets and carnage." * "The scars on my neck hurt." * "When I fall asleep, all the memories I want to forget come flooding back. Of all the people who've died. Of all the times I haven't." * "Yeah, that place might be a dump...but it's got one hell of a guardian. Even if he is a total lolicon." * "You're not the one who pulls those triggers!" Category:Characters